Hey, Inezers!: 2 Original 2004 Story
by Malkmusian
Summary: An original story from 2004 that is about Matt and Digit trying to save the world from ous people who have a hatred for boybands by recording Another Brick In The Wall...weirdly.


Hey Inezers!

A Idea from me(no math in it)

(At the beginning,Matt is stairing at the TV until Max Nickal comes on)

Max Nickal:Hello,this is ace reporter Max Z Nickal,son of Harry S Truman,with the top news!

Matt: What is it? Lemme see!

Max Nickal:OK, OK. People are going back to the 1970s craze. They have killed newer bands like Will Smith and Marc Anthony,also teen pop bands. I killed the Singwillies yesterday after those kids were running naked by a virus on Valentine's Day.

Matt: What kids?

Max Nickal: David and Max.

Matt: Jackie! Come here!

(Matt disconnects his T-3 line,about to call Jackie.)

(phone rings the three-tone ring)

Matt:Jackie! Jackie!

Max Nickal: I think Jackie just moved today.

(just then,Inez came in there and called Jackie)

(phone rings the three-tone ring)

Inez: D'oh!

(Matt & Max Nickal were still fighting until David and Max came in)

David: Hello, my homie!

Max: (after a close encounter with Matt's mom) Aaauuuggghhh!

(Digit comes in)

Digit: Hi, Matt!

Matt: Hi, Didge...(in a sad voice)1970s lovers killed(cries)Will Smith!

(Matt gets his courage back)

Matt: Digit, I will record a song to get those people back to the 2000s.

Digit: You mean, we will record a non-tribute song.

(Jackie comes in)

Jackie: Hi Matt, and who's that sassy reporter doing here!

Max Nickal: Here. Have da bug!

Jackie: (grossed out) Eww! Gross! I hate bugs!

Max Nickal: It's just a candy worm.

Jackie: Yummmmm(1 hour later)mmmmmmy!

Max Nickal: I must report now! Bye bye!

David: Woah, she is a beauty.

Max: Now, where is my 1800s date!

(Lady Ada Lovelace comes in)

Lady Ada Lovelace: Max...Max, I want to date with you...aaaah.

Max: It's your choice.

Matt: You what!

Max: I married her.

Matt: Headline! Boy marries computer program!

Digit: Let's go in Geffen Records to party!

(Matt is in cool suit)

Matt: Suit, too tight!

(Digit takes off Matt's suit)

Matt: Whew, that feels better.

Digit: Let's party!

(Just then, Motherboard was on the computer making Matt angry)

Matt: Motherboard, we have to do a mission to get these people back to the computer age.

Motherboard: You have a mission, too. To get people to stop sending Hacker on my e-mails.

Matt: (he doesn't get it) I'm not very good at valentines!

Digit: We have (eats a sandwich) to record a... ...SONG!

Inez: Motherboard's fate is on you, Mattie.

Matt: Speed 12!

Inez: Midget D type!

Matt: Neeeezzzzieeee... ...Nezzie!

Inez: (angry) I am not NEZZIE!

Matt: (to Motherboard) Why do you never buy Norton, you punk!

(Subaru Maranini a.k.a.Tommi Makedian, Lancer Evolv. guy comes in)

Subaru: STOP!

Subaru: (voice like Spyro's) You have to do a mission with me.

Matt: What mission?

Subaru: To stop the Craniacs (from Chalkzone) from turning Rudy T. Tabootee into a Silvia K's 2000cc.

Matt: That's from Gran Turismo a-spec, you big Lancer.

Subaru: Here's my ride, now move!

(Matt draws portal into Chalkzone, putting on a cap to protect hair)

(They go inside Chalkzone)

Rudy: Help!

Snap: Great gumballs!

Rudy: Help! I'm turning into a Silvia K's! (mouth changes) Vroooom!

All Craniacs: (even obsolete) You will never get Rudy back! He will turn into a Silvia K's! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Matt: (sniffing) Rudy! (crying) Ruuudy! Wah!

Jackie: Stop it, Matt!

Inez: Okay, okay. 70s lovers killed newer bands and now THIS!

Snap: But the Singwillies were my favorite band!

Rudy: Vrooomvrommlieyz vare vroomake!(in car voice)

Snap: What was that?

Rudy: Vrooomvrommlieyz vare vroomake!(that's in car voice.)

Snap: Oh yeah. The Singwillies are fake!

(a Speed 12 comes in the distance and blocks Rudy)

(the ray bounced off of the Speed 12 and to the Crainiacs)

All Craniacs: Noooooo! (they blow up)

Snap: Are you okay, Rudy?

Rudy: Vroom! (mouth changes) Just fine, except my feet and toes are wheels and are turning back to normal.

Matt:(takes off shirt) Go Gran Turismo!

All: That's a good one!

Matt: Uh-oh...I have to record that "tribute" song now.

Digit: Me, too!

Max: What took you so long?

Matt: We had to save Rudy.

Max: And why is "Subaru360" there?

Matt: You mean Piaa.

Tommi: I disguised my name to Subaru, but it was really neat.

David:(being sarcastic) Oh yeah, Tommykaira, or Henry Ford! Ha Ha!

Tommi: STOP IT!

(everyone stops)

Tommi: I am the Lancer Evolution VII guy.

(everyone goes out of Chalkzone)

Tommi: Hey! Hey! Hey! I didn't get to finish my story! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Matt: Be quiet!

Digit: Come on!

(at the Hardee's in Cyberspace, Max is talking to Lady Ada Byron Lovelace)

Max: So, are you having any mooning kids?

Lady Ada Lovelace: No. I have non-mooning kids.

Max: I got that on my chip bag.

Lady Ada Lovelace: HOW DARE YOU!

Max: I was just joking!

Lady Ada Lovelace: I know you weren't! Security!

(Security comes, grabs Max, and throws him)

Lady Ada Lovelace: And don't think going to http/ So, did she kiss?

Max: Yep, (dizzy) she sure did!

(at the recording studio)

Digit: I can't believe that we had to spend a million dollars on this song!

Matt: We sure did!

Digit: Let's record this song for Motherboard!

(they go into the recording room, but the mixing board was at up)

Matt and Digit:(singing) We don't need no education!(break) We don't need no thought Inez!(break) Hey Inezers! Leave those computers alone!(break) One by Motherboard, we have the Inezers!(break) We don't need no 70s music!(break)We don't need no Apple 2es!(break)Hey Inezers! Leave those computers alone!(break)One by Motherboard, we have the Inezers!(break to end)

Matt: It was hard work, but we did it!

(Digit was listening to Max Nickal until he heard something)

Digit: Max Nickal is controlling the 70s lovers and we need to stop him!

Matt: But we have the song!

Digit: But the song is on mind control! If he catches us, we're toast!

Max Nickal: What do I hear!

Digit: Nothing!

Max Nickal: I better tell you. Your friend, Jackie is under my reign! I am the new Hitler! Ha Ha!

Motherboard: Oh no! He was the one sending me those viruses! And, Matt, owe me an lesson telling why you called me PUNK!

(everyone hears the computer saying punk)

Matt's Mom: Matt! Matt! You are grounded! And to top it off, I will kill you!

Matt: Oh no! My mom is under the spell!

Digit: Look! There's Rudy now!

(Rudy skydives from a helicopter, landing on the ground)

Rudy: Matt! I'm here to save you!

Max Nickal: No you're not!

(Max Nickal pushes a button, causing the door to close)

Matt: Oh no! We're trapped!

Digit: I'm hungry also!

(Max Nickal grows big, and turns green)

Max Nickal: I have got you now and let's play dress-up!

(He picks up Matt, taking all his clothes off except his underwear)

Matt: Aaaaaaaaahh!

Digit: Here's you're clothes! Oops! I dropped them!

(Matt's clothes drop down into a lava look alike puddle)

Matt: My clothes! They're dropped down in lava!

Digit: I know this isn't lava!

(Digit goes in the puddle and returns with his clothes)

Matt: Digit! My clothes! Thank you so much!

Digit: It was no problem!

(at the Hardee's parking lot)

David: So, how was your date?

Max: Good! Very good!

David: Any trouble?

Max: No!

David: Have you had any...(phone rings)Matt!

Max: What?

David: Matt is in a battle scene where the Green Giant is fighting him!

Max: No, it's Max Nickal!

David: Oh, yeah.

(At the recording studio)

Matt: Help!

Rudy: I will help you!

Snap: Nooooooo!

(Rudy blows up Max Nickal by pumping him)

Max Nickal: Noooooooooo!

(he explodes)

Snap: What did you use?

Rudy: Cancer!

Matt: Thank you so much!

Digit: Look!

(Digit points to Rudy)

Matt: WHAT!

Rudy: I was sent to kill you in blood-red crash helmets and white blood jump suits.

Matt: What book is that from?

Rudy: How To EAT YOU!

Matt: Yahh!

Digit: (at the same time) Yahh!

Charlie Brown:Ruuudddy...Ruuudddy!

Matt: Look! He is controlling the people! Charlie BROWN!

Digit: Yahh!

(at the Hardee's)

Max: I think...

David: If you are thinking of my e-mail I am popping you in the kisser!

Max: No, silly! I am thinking that Matt & Digit are scared of Charlie Brown.

David: What did you really do?

Max: Nothing bad.

David: Tell ME!

Max: Okay, Okay! I really told a lie to Lady Ada Byron Lovelace about mooning kids and she called security and a strong Charlie Brown pushed me out the door!

David: I hate...(phone rings) Matt!

Max: I thought you liked him.

David: Matt sees the strong Charlie Brown you are talking about!

Max: Noooooo! Matt! Don't do it!

(at the scene)

Matt: This guy is giving us a review problem!

Digit: What does it say?

Matt: It says (puts on toga and sandals) 515671000 ?

Digit: It means a million!

Charlie Brown: That's right!

(Matt changes clothes from toga to winter)

Digit: No more problems!

Matt: That's right!

(They found the million room)

Digit: Let's unplug this plug!

(Linus comes in)

Linus: Nooooo! Stop it!

Matt: Stop what?

Linus: Don't unplug it!

Linus: This uses a secret code and I know what it is!

Matt: Type it IN!

(Linus types in the code)

Computer: Access approved!

Linus: Now I have to...

(Charlie Brown comes in)

Charlie Brown: A-HA! You are sneeking in my data! I hired you as an evil sidekick, I did everything for you, but now you are doing a good thing! I am stronger than ever!

Linus: There is one thing you can't beat, football!

(Lucy comes in)

Lucy: Kick the football!

Charlie Brown: I will kick that football to pieces!

(Charlie Brown runs, kicks, and lands on his back)

(Charlie Brown loses his power)

Charlie Brown: (weaking) Noooooooooooooooo! Aaugh!

Linus: Now I wear the spell off!

(Linus pushes a button, causing everyone to be in the computer age)

All, except Charlie Brown: We did it!

Charlie Brown: (Taking off his costume) I'm defeated! The Hacker will soon return to Saturday Night Live!

(at David and Max's home)

(Matt is playing video games)

Matt: All I have to do is to complete that pattern and I'm a AMC Gremlin!

Max: That's why I have a Gremlin outside and David has a Volkswagen New Beetle RSI.

David: That's life!

(End)


End file.
